


Young Volcanoes

by battlet3ndency



Category: Half Life VR But The AI Is Self Aware
Genre: Autistic Tommy Coolatta, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Married Bubby/Dr. Coomer (Half-Life), Nonbinary Benrey (Half-Life), Sunkist:The perfect dog, joshua is here too
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:42:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27082846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/battlet3ndency/pseuds/battlet3ndency
Summary: After walking out of Chuck E. Cheese, Gordon and the others wake up in a house together.
Relationships: Benrey/Gordon Freeman, Benrey/Tommy Coolatta, Bubby/Dr. Coomer (Half-Life), Tommy Coolatta/Gordon Freeman
Comments: 1
Kudos: 64





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> basically g-man makes a new home for them where they can all live in peace and be normal

Gordon sat at the table with no emotion in his face anymore. It's true, he went to hell and back and destroyed this eldritch god who had been fucking with them the entire time they were at Black Mesa. He should be happy… right? Actually, he didn't really know how he felt. Tommy was having so much fun with Sunkist, Dr. Coomer and Bubby were finally resting after killing thousands of people, and G-Man… well he was being G-Man. To be exact, he was sitting in the corner of the room looking at the pizza in disgust. Gordon still sat there with no emotion. He might've been shaking but he couldn't tell. Finally, after hours of Chuck E. Cheese nonsense, G-Man took a cup and tapped a fork on it. He may have been trying to call the room to attention but instead of just tapping the glass he smashed the glass with the fork on accident. G-Man whispered a tiny "oops" and cleared his throat. "It has come to my attention that you may not know what will happen to you all after this… party." He straightened his tie and looked around the room, almost like he was scanning the Science Team.

"I will.. be completely honest with you.. I have a plan in mind but you may not like it very much, Dr. Freeman." Now he was looking directly at Gordon. Gordon gulped. "Uh..what's the plan?" G-Man smiled.. kind of. Every time he smiles he looks scary as shit. "I could give you all a new life, with a new house, and new jobs… how does that sound?" Gordon raised an eyebrow and looked at G-Man like he was spewing nonsense. G-Man, putting them in an actually good situation? Sounds suspicious as hell. "That… sounds really nice, actually, but what's the catch?" G-Man shook his head. "Oh no! There is no catch… I'd like for you all to be in a good place." After G-Man said that the restaurant was filled with silence. "Okay. Fine. Whatever," Gordon groaned, as he got up from his chair, "what's the worst that can happen?". Dr. Coomer got up from his seat. "Gordon, are you sure?" He seemed to be worried for Gordon's safety. "I mean… I'm a LITTLE worried but… we went to hell and back. I seriously don't think anything can worry me that bad anymore." Dr. Coomer nodded and looked at Bubby lovingly. He grabbed Bubby's hand and then grabbed Tommy's hand. Tommy looked down at Dr. Coomer's hand and nodded knowingly, then grabbed Gordon's hand. "Let's go, Mr. Freeman!"

Gordon looked at Tommy and Sunkist, who was right by Tommy's side, and sighed. "Alright. Let's do this." He walked with them towards the door and opened it. His heart was pounding out of his chest, until he went out the door. He suddenly felt like he was standing still. He couldn't move at all.

Then he woke up in a cold sweat.


	2. bruh

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> uhhh basically they find out what's happening and we get to hear more of the science team and they have a little surprise :)

Gordon looked around the room he was in and... it was definitely something. The room actually looked almost exactly like his old room from his old house. The room was an orange color because of the orange curtains covering the window. There was a desk with a computer and a closet with boxes of wires and clothes hung up on a rack. The sheets were grey and he was covered with a weighted blanket. Everything seemed normal, everything seemed great! But, there was still something off about the room. He didn't feel the heaviness that was on his chest at all times. He looked around the room and finally spotted it, his HEV suit, and he wasn't in it. He was about to get out of his bed until his phone rung. It was the same phone he had before he left for Black Mesa, an iPhone 7 with a Garfield case. He looked at his phone and noticed it was his ex-partner calling. Was he scared out of his life because he didn't realize his fucking ex-partner would be calling or even exist in this universe? Yeah, of course but something about him calling after being transported to some alternate universe was slightly comforting.

Gordon picked up his phone and answered hesitantly "Hello?" He heard crying in the background as his ex spoke "Hey Gordon! I was just wondering if you could come pick up Josh today he's been freaking out because he couldn't come visit last week." Gordon smiled as soon as he heard that. At least his rootin' tootin' cowboy was still there. "Yeah, of course." His ex sighed in relief "Thanks, Gordon. I'm sure your new roommates will get along with him." Gordon's smile faded "Oh.. yeah they will. I'm gonna uh- pick up Joshie around eight is that good?" He was a bit nervous about what fucking 'roommates' G-Man gave him "Yeah totally! Seeya!" The call ended, which means Gordon should most likely go find out who the hell is in his house. He got out of bed finally and saw himself in the mirror. He was wearing a white tank top and orange sweatpants. His hair was out of a ponytail and was basically a goddamn mess. He fixed himself up a little and put on the slippers he had near his bed and cautiously walked out.

He walked out and immediately noticed a door to his left. He opened the door carefully to make sure no fucking aliens were in there or something. He looked around the room to see cowboy toys, posters, clothes, and a jar of jellybeans on a vanity in the corner of the room. Yep, this was Joshua's room. He walked to the next room and instantly heard a "Where the fuck am I?!" Yeah Bubby is in there. Gordon knocked on the door "Hey Bubby? It's me, Gordon. Can I come in?" He heard stomping to the door and the door swung open. He thought it was Bubby, but nope, Dr. Coomer "Hello Gordon!" Dr. Coomer embraced Gordon in a bear hug. "Oh! Hey Dr. Coomer." Gordon said, almost out of breath because of the hug. Coomer let him go and sighed "It is so good to see you again, Gordon. I was worried Tommy's father would've sent you off somewhere horrible!" Bubby yelled from the closet he was in "I wasn't worried!" Gordon huffed "Thanks Bubby." He smiled softly at Coomer "I'm glad you're okay, Dr. Coomer." He noticed Coomer was wearing matching silk green pajamas. Grandpa pajamas basically. Bubby was wearing some old 70s pajamas, which are also grandpa pajamas. "Speaking of Tommy, have you seen him?"

"I haven't!" Dr. Coomer looked over at Bubby "Would you like to come find Tommy with us?" Bubby had been basically destroying the entire room, probably for no reason. "....Sure" Coomer and Bubby walked with Gordon to the next hallway and knocked on one of the doors "Hello?" They heard from inside "Tommy?" Gordon replied as the door opened and Tommy smiled weakly at Gordon "Hey, Mr. Freeman." He looked like he had been crying "Is everything alright, Tommy?" Coomer asked him, touching his arm. Tommy was wearing a minions shirt and some fuzzy yellow sweatpants. "I-I can't find-" He shook his hands and sniffled "I can't find Sunkist." Gordon frowned "I'm sure he's here Tommy it'll be okay." He smiled softly at the other and grazed his hand with his finger. Tommy wiped his tears "Let's go find S-Sunkist!" He started walking down the stairs and the others followed. Gordon was about to follow until he looked up at the attic above him. The attic had bright multicolored lights shining through the cracks of the door. He blinked hard, unsure of what he was seeing, then looked back at the attic and the lights were off. He decided not to check it out and went downstairs with the others. The downstairs area was nice as hell! They had a cool living room ( excluding the All Dogs Go To Heaven 2 poster they had on their wall ), a pretty nice kitchen, and a fucking gamecube! Gordon looked around in awe. He hasn't seen anything this nice in months. Suddenly, there was barking coming from outside. He rushed outside to see a giant dog, that didn't look like a JPEG, licking Tommy's face. I guess he found Sunkist! He went up to Sunkist and pet him happily. While he was petting him he noticed his arm looked a bit... different. Instead of a gun, he had an actual prosthetic robot arm! He took his hand away from Sunkist and bent his fingers, trying out his new hand.

After a few hours outside talking and playing with Sunkist, they finally headed back inside. It finally set in that Gordon and his friends were in an alternate universe where he doesn't even know if Black Mesa even exists. He started pacing around the living room while his friends sat on the couch. Dr. Coomer and Bubby were sitting close to each other, not really noticing Gordon freaking out. Tommy was looking at Gordon concernedly but was also distracted by stroking Sunkist's fur. "What are we even doing here? Where is G-Man? Is Black Mesa still around?" He thought to himself wildly. His mind was in shambles. Gordon was gonna keep freaking out until he heard footsteps coming down the stairs. They all turned to the stairs and Gordon prepared himself for anything that was about to come his way.

A short, blueish skinned, person came down the stairs. They didn't have their helmet on but Gordon knew who it was immediately.

"Benrey?"

"yo"


End file.
